What if Damon and Elena met first
by iron man fan2626
Summary: so basically what the title says what if damon and elena met first they started dating and fell in love and just as they have finally reached there 1 year anniversary stefan shows up with a plan to ruin everything
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone this is a new story this is basically what if Damon met Elena first and they fall and love and are dating and Stefan shows up in town what will happen? Remember I own nothing everything belongs to the cw network**_

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up and was so excited because today was Damon's and my 1 year anniversary that's right today me and Damon have been dating for 1 year it seems like just yesterday we met…

**Flashback**

**Mom you cannot keep treating me like I'm two years old tomorrow there is no school why can't I go hang out with my friends because Elena it is after 6:00. Whatever mom I'm going out weather you like it or not because like I said before I'm not 2 years old and then I walked out slamming the door.**

**At mystic grill **

**I walked over to were caroline and bonnie were sitting hey girl they said together sorry I'm late I got into another fight with my mom**

**Elena I know you love your mom and I know she loves you but you got to come to some kind of agreement I mean you two argue way to much….**

**After that I stopped listening to caroline when I noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at me those beautiful eyes belonged to a very and I mean very sexy man with black hair **

**Without a word to caroline and bonnie I walked over to him he was smiling at me now**

**Is this seat taken I asked pointing to the seat next to him no he said smiling at me still**

**I sat down and held out my hand I'm Elena. He smirked at me and said what a beautiful name for a beautiful and might I add sexy women**

**By this point I was giggling uncontrollably I'm Damon he said before kissing my hand when he did that a shock of electricity ran through my veins and I knew I was already in love…**

**End of flashback**

So I know our love story is kind of cheesy but I can't help how I met him just the fact that we fell madly in love

For the longest time people said we were the perfect couple cause we never fought about anything which is not true I remember our first huge fight was the night I found out Damon was a vampire after I found out we did not see each other for 2 weeks and then I relized I was being incredibly stupid and ran back into his arms but other then that we really don't fight that much

We usually have small arguments over silly things…

I looked at the clock it was now 6:30 so decided to jump in the shower quickly I was in there maybe 5 minutes when I suddenly felt strong familiar arms wrap around my waist and butterfly kisses being applied to my neck and shoulders

Happy 1 year anniversary he whispered in my ear before kissing me and then pushing me up against the wall and made love to me

7:15

Ok im cutting it close but if I can get Damon to drive really fast I can make it to class on time when I got into Damon's car he placed his hand on my knee and I placed my hand on top of his "I love you so much" he said t

The rest of the drive was In silence when we pulled up Damon got out of the car and opened the door for me before pushing me up against the car and kissing me everywhere he could

I was about to push him away and tell him I had to go to class but he suddenly stiffened and I heard a protective growl come from his chest and he said "Elena do you trust me" "of course" I said

"I need you to get in the car right now and we are going back to the boarding house" I was about to get back into the car when I saw someone stand in front of us

Damon stood in front of me protectively and the man with blonde hair approached us

Damon growled protectively again before saying "long time no see little brother" I gasped when Damon said this I mean he told me he had a brother but I never think I would be frightened by him he looked really scary

"well Damon aren't you going to introduce us" he said with venom in his voice

Damon sighed "Stefan this is Elena, Elena this is stefan"

Pleasure to meet you Elena he started to stick his hand out to shake my hand but Damon said "you don't touch her" before gently placing me back in the car and he got in and drove away

_**Ok so this is not a one shot but in order for there to be more chapters I need at least 2 reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys I know is been a long time since I updated and im super sorry got a new computer and had to get word. Anyway here's chapter 2 remember I own nothing everything belongs to the cw network and enjoy!

Elena's p.o.v

I could tell Damon was really upset with what had just happened, we rode in silence until we reached the boarding house and we both got out of the car. When we got into the house Damon locked the door and leaned his head against it for a second before facing me, "Damon, babe are you alright?" I asked and walked over to him. Damon instantly pulled me into his tight embrace.

"Elena I'm so sorry" he said I pulled out of his arms "what for, nothing happened" "but something could of Elena that's what you don't understand I'm no good for you" he said and I suddenly became whatever comes after extremely pissed. "Don't you dare talk like that I knew what I was signing up for when I found out you were a vampire and nobody said any of this was going to be easy but I love you and I'm ready to go through anything as long as it means I can be with you"

He looked at me and smiled and then his beautiful smile tuned into a frown "but Elena you don't understand all the danger…." I didn't let him finish instead I pushed my lips onto his lips and kissed him with so much passion

When we broke apart we broke apart I said "I love you Damon and that's all that matters right?" he simply nodded and then he picked me up bridal style and said "why don't we go upstairs and show each other how much we love each other"

I kissed him passionately and he ran us upstairs

After making love several times Damon and I were just holding each other. We weren't saying anything when suddenly realized I had not given Damon his anniversary present I suddenly jumped up I bent down and put on Damon's shirt which was now cascaded on the floor, I ran downstairs and pulled the presents

I ran back upstairs Damon was looking at me confused until I handed him his presents he smiled and and turned to his night stand and pulled out two neatly wrapped presents and handed them to me.

I watched as he unwrapped the first present it was a dog tag that was engraved and it said

"_Elena's heart belongs to Damon Salvatore"_

He quickly kissed me on the cheek and latched the chain around his neck and proceeded to open the next present and I suddenly became nervous this one would mean a lot to him

He opened the box and his eyes suddenly popped open he held up his mothers necklace I had found it in an old antique shop.

" Elena how on earth did you find this?" "it was in an antique shop" I answered he quickly pulled me into his arms and started kissing me

And when we broke apart I realized he had latched the necklace around me "Damon I …. I don't understand" I looked at him confused " when my mother gave the necklace to me she told me to give it to the women I loved and when I lost it I thought I was doomed to a life without love but I guess I was superstitious" I smiled and kissed him once more before he asked "are you going to open your presents sometime today?"

I giggled and opened the first one and smiled when I saw it, it was an exact replica of his daylight ring and on the back it said

"_Damon's heart will always belong to Elena"_

He quickly slid it on my finger and kissed my hand then I opened the next present and gasped it was printed out papers for hotel reservations at a hotel in time square for two weeks

"Damon were going to New York?" he nodded and added "you told me you always wanted to go there so.." I cut him off by a kiss "thank you so much you don't know what this means to me"

**Ok so what did you think please leave reviews and next chapter will be them going to new york**


End file.
